Strange
by Yumi Murakami
Summary: Awalnya Aomine Daiki menganggap semuanya biasa saja, hingga sebuah perasaan mulai tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu bersama Momoi Satsuki. Dan tanpa ia ketahui ternyata Satsuki juga menyimpan rasa sama yang dipendam. Semuanya terasa aneh dan tiba-tiba. Perasaannya./BadSummary/First


**Kuroko no Basuke** © _Tadatoshi Fujumaki_

_Story_ By **Yumi Murakami**

**Warning:** Fanon, Typo(s), OOC, Abal, Gajje dsb

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Strange'

**.**

**No Like, Dont Read.**

**.**

Masa SMA sudah selesai dan masa baru sudah di tempuh oleh Momoi Satsuki. Masa perguruan tinggi. Walaupun begitu, ia masih belum bisa lepas pada lelaki bertubuh tinggi bernama Aomine Daiki ─sahabat kecilnya. Hingga ke jenjang perkuliahan pun Satsuki masih tetap bersama dengan Daiki tanpa diminta. Alasannya simple, karena masih belum bisa lepas dari Daiki yang mudah tersulut emosinya. Tapi bukan itu alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Sepertinya aku menyukai Dai-_chan_."

Riko─yang sekarang menjadi sahabatnya semenjak mereka satu jurusan di universitas─tersedak dengan minumannya sendiri mendengar pernyataan Satsuki. Bukannya kenapa, setahunya Satsuki bilang dia menyukai Kuroko Tetsuya, dan sekarang mengaku menyukai Daiki. Yang benar siapa?

"Kau sebenarnya menyukai siapa? Kuroko-_kun_ atau Aomine-_kun_?" Tanya Riko menyeruput milk shakenya melalui sedotan tanpa mengalihkan perhatian pada gadis bersurai soft pink didepannya.

"Entahlah."

"Banyak ya yang menyukaimu, aku jadi iri." Helaan nafas terdengar panjang melalui mulut Riko, jujur saja menjadi Satsuki memang beruntung─kadang. Siapa yang tidak mau disukai banyak orang, apalagi orang-orang itu termasuk hebat. Ada gosip Akashi Seijurou dan Kise Ryouta pun menyukainya. Wanita ini begitu special bagi para _'Kiseki no Sedai'_. Tentu saja, karena Satsuki adalah satu-satunya wanita di klub basket saat SMP dan paling mengenal para karakter Kiseki no Sedai. Dan Riko sendiri juga tidak sadar kalau dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian saat di Seirin, terutama oleh Hyuuga Junpei dan Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Hahaha.." Dan obrolan mereka berakhir dengan tawa dan pengalihan topik oleh Satsuki sendiri. Ia bingung pada perasaannya sendiri, perasaan yang awalnya hanya menganggap Daiki sebagai sahabat seiring berjalannya waktu berubah tanpa sadar menjadi hal berbeda.

.

.

.

"Pulang bareng!"

Bibir Satsuki mengerucut, sebal dengan tingkah Daiki yang saat ini sedang dalam masa menyebalkan. Itu tadi bukan permintaan, tapi terkesan perintah. Walaupun bukan hal tak biasa karena memang sifat dasar Daiki begitu. Tapi apa tidak bisa berubah sedikit saja, apalagi Satsuki ini wanita. Dan wanita ingin kelembutan.

Hahh~ Seperti memintanya mengangkat gunung saja.

"Aku ini perempuan, bersikaplah seperti layaknya pria pada wanita." Seru Satsuki kesal, menaikkan oktaf suaranya didepan Daiki yang hanya menguap cuek.

"Ya ya ya.. Ayo, ke MCBurger dulu─aku yang traktir." Ujarnya melangkah dulu di depan. Seperti tidak mengenal kata 'Ladys First' ya?

Tanpa disuruh untuk mengikutinya juga Satsuki akan tetap berada dekat dengannya.

.

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, sedikit demi sedikit pria yang tak peka ini merasakan ada yang janggal pada dirinya─entah sejak kapan. Ketika dengan matanya sendiri, melihat senyum langsung dari wajah memerahnya di musim dingin ini karena suhu. Pipi tembam yang memerah karena tawa, bibir peachnya dan hidung mancung yang juga memerah samar. Sangat menggemaskan dan Daiki sekarang jadi memiliki penilaian khusus terhadap Satsuki. Ada yang salah pada dirinya, sebelumnya hanya menganggap semua terlihat biasa.

Kali ini berbeda dan ia baru benar-benar sadar, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang sendirinya. Hanya karena menatap langsung mata wanita didepannya. Daiki jarang menatap langsung secara intens mata Satsuki yang biasanya ia anggap lalu, dan saat-saat tertentu saja ia bisa bertatap langsung seperti ini. Itu bisa dihitung jari.

"Dai-_chan_?"

"Hn?" Tak bisa jujur ketika dirinya kepergok sedang melamun, mengalihkannya dengan pura-pura menguap.

"Kau pernah menyukai seseorang."

Sekarang─itu jawaban yang ingin Daiki lontarkan. Namun kalimat tersebut hanya menggema di kepalanya.

Akhirnya, ia berdusta. "Tidak." Entah sampai kapan ia bisa jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku sedang menyukai seseorang."

Daiki tahu siapa, sejak dulu Satsuki menyukai Tetsuya. Jadi tak perlu ada penjelasan. Tapi dengan tahunya fakta tersebut, seperti ada jarum yang menhujam hatinya.

"Tapi dia tidak peka sedikitpun. Aku bingung harus bagaimana."

"Tentu saja tembak langsung." Sahut Daiki memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, menatap malas sahabat kecilnya tapi tidak dari dalamnya. Daiki memperhatikan.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu Dai-_chan_! Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaan wanita ya?"

"Ya ya ya.."

Berdiri dari posisi duduknya Daiki menyempatkan untuk menguap─lagi. Dia hanya tidak mau mendengar Satsuki bercerita tentang pria lain. Sejak kapan seorang Aomine Daiki menjadi mudah iri? Padahal dari dulu ia selalu menggampangkan sesuatu.

Satsuki ikut berdiri seraya berteriak meminta sahabatnya berhenti, tapi yang ada Daiki hanya memelankan langkah kakinya. Tapi cukup untuk Satsuki bisa mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Daiki.

Mereka melangkah berdua─seperti hari biasa. Dan Daiki maupun Satsuki sama sekali tak ada bosannya dengan kehadiran satu sama lain. Mereka tidak tahu, kalau ketergantungan keberadaan satu sama lain mempengaruhi mereka.

.

.

.

Sekarang Daiki sedang dalam kurang mood dalam bermain basket. Sudah beberapa kali Kise Ryouta bisa melewatinya dan memasukan bola ke ring. Membuat jiwa jahil Ryouta datang begitu melihat raut wajah Daiki yang juga tidak seperti biasa.

"Kau kenapa Aomine_cchi_?" Tanya Ryouta menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk seringai.

Daiki tidak langsung menjawab, nafasnya terengah padahal kegiatan ini sudah biasa ia lakukan bersama Ryouta sedari masih SMP yang tergabung menjadi kesatuan yang disebut 'Kiseki no Sedai'.

"Hari ini kau berbeda, sedang tidak mood ya?"

Mungkin perkataan Ryouta ada benarnya, ia sedang benar-benar tidak mood bermain hari ini.

"Aku duluan ya?"

Melangkah meninggalkan lapangan menuju bangku tempat ia menaruh tas, mengabaikan raut wajah Ryouta yang seperti kurang puas dengan jawaban rivalnya ini.

Tapi setelah ia menemukan bahan ejekan baru, seringainya kembali terkembang. "Kau ada masalah ya dengan─Satsuki-mu?" Mencoba menggoda dengan menyebutkan nama panggilan yang biasa Daiki gunakan untuk memanggil gadis bersurai soft pink itu.

Ia tersentak dan langsung berbalik, menatap Ryouta tak suka yang dibalas oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu. Tentu saja Daiki tak suka, karena perkataan Ryouta tepat pada sasaran.

"Diam, Kise!"

"Hahaha.. Maaf. Ternyata benar ya?"

Memang benar─tapi Daiki tidak akan pernah mau mengakui.

"Oh ya, aku lupa kalau kau ini memiliki harga diri tinggi yang tidak memungkinkan kau untuk mengaku─ya 'kan, Aomine_cchi_?"

"Ku bilang, diam Kise!" Rasanya ingin sekali Daiki melempar tasnya ke wajah tampan Ryouta yang masih menunjukan wajah menyebalkannya.

Sial! Sepertinya Daiki sendiri kena oleh jebakan Ryouta.

"Dan ternyata benar!"

"Kise, sekali lagi kau bicara ku bunuh kau! _Teme_!"

Ryouta rasanya ingin tertawa puas dengan hasilnya. Daiki benar-benar sedang ada masalah dengan mantan manager masa SMP-nya. Dan masalahnya bukan sekedar masalah antar sahabat biasa. Mungkin lebih. Mengingat Ryouta ahli dalam hal seperti ini.

"Aku tahu, Aomine_cchi_." Mendekati Daiki lalu duduk dibangku, mengusap keringat hasil permainan tadi yang tidak akan pernah membosankan. Walaupun di musim dingin permainan basket mereka memang selalu menghasilkan keringat.

"Tahu apa kau?" Ikut duduk disamping Ryouta sembari meneguk air minum dalam botolnya.

"Tahu segalanya. Aku juga tahu antara kau dengan Moi_cchi_."

"Satsuki itu lebih menyukai Tetsu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi ini soal kau." Jari Ryouta ia acungkan ke wajah Daiki yang langsung mundur menghindar. "Kau ada rasa ya terhadap Moi_cchi_?"

"Tsk! _Urusai_!" Bosan dengan ocehan Ryouta yang entah membuat Daiki kesal sendiri menggunakan headset untuk menyumpal telinganya. Tapi tetap saja, suara Ryouta masih bisa didengar jelas Daiki.

"Sekarang Aomine_cchi_ sudah berubah. Hahahaha.. Sepertinya Kagami_cchi_ akan tertawa seperti apa mengetahui kau dalam keadaan nista begini."

"Kise!" Habis sudah kesabaran Daiki yang daritadi ia tahan, dengan kesal ia kejar Ryouta sembari melempar bola atau apapun yang berada di sekitarnya.

Dengan mudah berkata seperti itu, karena dirinya tidak merasakan apa yang Daiki rasakan. Sudah berapa bulan ini Ryouta mencoba melupakan Satsuki dan mencari gadis lain. Toh mencari gadis cantik yang seksi mudah baginya. Kesempatan bagi Daiki, tapi tidak digunakan. Inilah kelemahan seorang Aomine Daiki. Dalam hal bidang olahraga ia lah jagonya, pelajaran memang bisa dibilang ia kurang, tapi wanita─yang Daiki tahu hanya lewat gambar. Ia suka gadis seksi─seperti Satsuki, cantik─pikirannya kembali pada Satsuki. Sebenarnya gadis itu kurang apa? Semua kriteria telah dimilikinya, tapi sampai saat ini Daiki masih belum mau mengakui. Menunggu Satsuki menyatakan dulu? Tentu saja tidak. Itu pilihan terakhir, dirinya lelaki dan harus yang pertama.

Tapi kalimat apa yang harus ia ucapkan untuk menyatakannya?

.

.

.

Suhu musim dingin semakin merendah sepertinya, dingin. Satsuki harus memakai jaket berbulunya yang tebal ketika berangkat kuliah. Terasa merepotkan, ditambah hujan salju yang tiba-tiba saja turun. Memang tak besar, tapi hujan salju lebih parah dari hujan air. Sudah bikin basah, dingin pula. Sangat tidak enak sekali.

Ditambah lagi, ia sedang melangkah sendirian. Tidak seperti biasanya. Karena sekarang ia sudah kuliah, berbeda jurusan dengan Daiki─sahabat kecilnya.

"Momoi-_san_," mendengar namanya terpanggil dan mengenal suara tersebut, Satsuki berbalik dan menemukan pemuda berambut biru muda berdiri dibelakangnya memegang payung. Sepertinya Tetsuya juga sedang dalam perjalanan ke kampus. Memang Kiseki no Sedai kebanyakan ada dalam satu universitas. Hanya Midorima Shintarou yang lebih memilih ke luar kota.

"Sendirian?"

"Iya, Dai-_chan_ hari ini tidak ada jadwal." Ujar Satsuki sedikit bergeser ketika Tetsuya memberikan tumpangan payung. Berhubung payungnya hanya ada satu.

"_Souka_." Hanya itu tanggapan dari Tetsuya yang dulu punya sebutan 'bayangan keenam'. Tidak heran jika Tetsuya hanya memberi tanggapan sederhana, toh memang itu sifatnya.

"Ne, Momoi-_san_─rambutmu sedikit berantakan." Ujar Tetsu menunjuk bagian rambut soft pink Satsuki yang mungkin lupa tersisir. Tergugup, Satsuki segera meraih rambutnya dan segera merapikannya. Tidak mungkin kan didepan lelaki ia berpenampilan buruk. "Bukan disitu."

Melihat sepertinya Satsuki agak repot, Tetsuya tergerak membantu. Ia meminta Satsuki memegang payungnya dan dirinya yang merapikan rambut gadis tersebut. Memang tak terlalu berantakan, tapi kurang enak kalau dilihat. Tetsuya tahu sedikit tentang wanita, pasti akan sangat memalukan berpenampilan kurang sempurna di depan lelaki.

"Sudah." Setelah itu barulah ia mengambil kembali payungnya, tersenyum tipis melihat penampilan Satsuki. Sedangkan gadis bermata merah muda itu tersenyum malu-malu dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

Sekarang dirinya jadi bingung, masih adakah perasaan seperti dulu pada pemuda ini?

.

.

.

Sedangkan lelaki yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton adegan romansa itu hanya bisa mendecih dibelakang mereka. Menahan gemuruh panas dalam dadanya yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia rasakan. Aneh. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini dirinya memang berubah jadi aneh.

.

.

.

Daiki sudah menebak, pasti atap universitasnya akan penuh dengan tumpukan salju. Pastinya ia tidak akan mau membeku disana untuk sekedar berbaring. Akhirnya ia tiduran di tribun penonton ruang olahraga universitasnya setelah melakukan aktifitas rutin─basket. Setelah menyerahkan tugas pada dosen, Daiki memutuskan ke ruang olahraga. Malas langsung pulang. Moodnya langsung berubah setelah melihat kejadian tadi. Menyebalkan.

"Dai-_chan_! Kau disini?!"

Argh! Kenapa orang yang sedang ia hindar malah muncul disaat dirinya tidak ingin bertatap muka. Dasar wanita bodoh!

"Dai-_chan_!"

Mengabaikan segala teriakan cempreng itu dengan pura-pura memejamkan mata─tidur. Demi menghindarinya. Pasti dengan ini gadis itu akan pergi setelah tahu lelaki yang ia cari sedang tidur.

Tapi ternyata tidak.

Momoi Satsuki justru duduk disamping tubuh Daiki yang tertidur. Dengan senyum jailnya, ia mainkan rambut kebiruan Daiki dengan jemari. Menelusuri surai tersebut hingga kedahi, turun kebawah melalui hidung dan sampai di bibirnya.

"Ne, Dai-_chan_ kau pernah ciuman?"

Kalau ia dalam keadaan normal pasti tubuhnya langsung menegang. Daiki kaget dalam kepura-puraannya tidur. Kenapa gadis ini malah bertanya seperti itu. Jangan-jangan..

"Rasanya menurutmu seperti apa?"

Didiamkan tidak membuat Satsuki berhenti berbicara dan menggerakan jarinya di lekuk wajah Daiki.

"Kau itu menyebalkan Dai-chan! Kau pernah sadar akan perasaan orang lain tidak sih? Ada orang yang menyukaimu tahu!"

Daiki masih diam mendengar, antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Benarkan ada yang menyukainya? Siapa?

"Dia dekat denganmu."

Yang dekat dengannya hanya gadis pink itu.

"Selalu bersamamu."

Yang selalu bersamanya hanya gadis pink itu.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah peka."

Sebernanya siapa orang yang dimaksud Satsuki?

Setelahnya tidak ada suara untuk beberapa menit yang kemudian Daiki merasakan ada tekanan di dahinya. Seperti bola basket yang ditekan ke dahinya.

"Dai-_chan_... Sadarlah. Kalau aku jadi menyukaimu."

Hah? Dada Daiki langsung menghangat mendengarnya. Kedua sudut bibirnya memaksa untuk tertarik membentuk senyum karena senangnya. Senang hanya karena pernyataan tiba-tiba Satsuki. Sebenarnya gadis ini sedang kenapa, ia salah makan apa tadi pagi?

"Oi!" Akhirnya kali ini Daiki berani membuka suara dan matanya─benar saja ada bola basket didahinya yang memisahkan antara ia dan Satsuki yang juga menempelkan dahinya ke bola yang sama. Jadi yang menekan bola ini dahi Satsuki.

Mendengar suara tersebut dan sadar jika lelaki yang tadi ia ajak bicara terbangun, Satsuki segera menegakka tubuhnya. Tapi terhalang oleh tangan Daiki yang melarangnya pergi.

Untung saja ada bola ini, jadi wajah memerah Satsuki maupun Daiki jadi tertutupi.

"Da-da-dai-_chan_? Se-sejak kapan─?"

"Sejak tadi." Ujar Daiki jujur, memberitahu secara langsung kalau dirinya sudah dengar semua yang diutarakan Satsuki.

"Ja-jadi kau mendengar semuanya."

"Hm."

Sekarang Satsuki jadi mata kutu dihadapan Daiki, ditambah jarak mereka yang sedekat ini. Walau wajah mereka di halangi bola.

"Jadi kau menyukaiku."

"Pe-percaya diri sekali kau?!" Masih berusaha menghindar tapi tangan Daiki masih menahannya kuat. Baru sadar kalau tangan Daiki itu memang lebar.

"Tsk! Jujur saja."

"Tidak!"

"Lalu kalimat 'aku jadi menyukaimu'?"

"Itu hanya kebohonganku."

"Oh kau jadi suka berbohong ya?"

Satsuki jadi tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang. Bingung setengah mati. Apalagi jantungnya yang berdetak kencang tidak mereda. Ia takut kalau suara degupan jantung dari dadanya terdengar oleh Daiki.

Dug

Tiba-tiba saja Daiki memukul bola oranye tersebut hingga terpental jauh. Membuat Satsuki yang tanpa persiapan langsung jatuh menimpa tubuh kekar Daiki. Hampir saja─hampir bibir mereka bertemu! Untung tangannya masih bisa menahan tubuh.

Mereka saling diam dan tatap beberapa menit, menyelammi dan terhanyut pada tatapan mata masing-masing. Sampai Daiki memulai membuka suara.

"Aku juga jadi menyukaimu."

Satsuki yang mendengarnya kaget. Maksudnya?

"Entah sejak kapan aku jadi seperti ini, jantung berdegup kencang, wajah memanas, serasa selalu bahagia jika ada dekat denganmu. Ini semua membuatku bingung, kata Kise ada yang salah padaku. Dan aku juga merasakannya. Ini aneh dan aku belum pernah merasakannya." Daiki menghela nafas panjang, menerpanya ke wajah Satsuki. "Itu semua karena kau."

"Dai-_chan_? ─"

"Sebelumnya aku juga belum pernah 'kan cemburu pada Tetsu, saat aku melihatmu sedang bersama Tetsu tadi. Aku jadi emosi sendiri. Ini lebih menyakitkan dari kekalahan. Jika kau mau mengatakan aku aneh, aku rela dikatai aneh selamanya. Asal kau penyebabnya."

Satsuki mendengarnya jelas, dekat dan masuk mulus dalam relung hatinya. Menghangatkan dada dan membuatnya membuncah akibat senang. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia. Ternyata, kali ini perasaannya bisa terbalaskan. Tidak seperti saat dengan Tetsuya.

Air mata bahagia menyeruak dalam kelopak matanya, akan mengalir ke pipinya jika saja Daiki tidak mengusapnya.

Lelaki berkulit tan tersebut tersenyum tulus pada gadis itu. "Dasar cengeng."

Sepertinya dengan kata-kata tidak akan menghentikan isakan Satsuki. Akhirnya dengan bibirlah ia meredam tangisannya.

Aomine Daiki, untuk pertama kalinya merasakan kebahagiaan yang melebihi dari kemenangan. Mungkin karena ini lebih sulit dari kata dribble dan shoot.

.

.

.

Dibelakang pintu Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouta dan Akashi Seijuro menonton adegan romatis didalam gedung. Niatan ingin memakainya untuk bermain basket berubah menjadi menguping. Sepertinya menguping kegiatan Aomine Daiki menyatakan perasaan lebih menarik. Dan Seijuro yang dasarnya cuek hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kedua lelaki disampingnya cekikikkan.

Bersiaplah Aomine Daiki untuk mengeluarkan uang. Teman-temanmu menanti acara perayaan.

.

.

.

FIN~

.

.

**A/N:**

Cuman isengan, pelampiasan Microsoft keformat dan latihan bikin fanfict gegara feel ilang. Saya bener-bener baru disini, nonton animenya juga baru beberapa hari kemarin dan langsung suka pairing ini. Ya sudah.. Iseng nulis :D

Jadi para senior mohon kerja samanya ya ^^

Pertama, makasih buat para temen fb yang udah ndukung dan kasih semangat buat saya publish di fanfiction ^_^ *berasa lagi pidato*

Boleh minta kritikan, saran, komentaran atau apapun? Makasih..

_Mind to RnR?_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
